


The Animal Within

by AmbrosiaRho



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Curse Breaking, F/M, High School, Physical Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbrosiaRho/pseuds/AmbrosiaRho
Summary: Ryu had a rough life. Her only saving grace? Her close friend Kai. She had no trust in men, a fact that was always made worse by school bullies. When a strange family moves in next door can the older male change her view on life and men?





	1. Chapter 1

Ryuuakani had her headphones on and her feet propped up on the back of a chair. She should be working on her math homework. But she wasn't. Why. Because she hated math. Even more so than she hated school.

Her head flopped backward and she sighed with exasperation. She should have graduated by now, but due to some.. unforeseen circumstances she missed almost all of last year and was now making up the credits.

Turning her head to the side she saw her friends Kai and Hanajima chatting away.

It was situations like this that showed the difference of personalities in Kai and herself. Were as Kai was being social and enjoy conversation, she was basking in the quietness. Outside their little bubble of friendship, however, Ryu was the loud and sociable one.

Before she could close her eyes to really enjoy the downtime she saw movement. Narrowing her eyes she flipped around to sit properly in her seat.

“Hey, check out carrot top.” She nodded in the direction of the student.

“ _Hello_ future husband,” Kai whispered.

Both Hanajima and Ryu looked at her. She blushed a deep red.

“Did I say that out loud?”

They both nodded. Kai shrank into her seat.

“Interesting.”

“What's up Hana?” Ryu inquired.

“I'm getting strange electric waves from him.”

“What is he like a pervert or something?”

Kai glared at Ryu.

“Hey. If he's a pervert...” Ryu moved behind Kai. “Only I can touch these boobs.” Ryu groped Kai.

Kai shrieked and pulled away from Ryu.

“Get away from me!” Kai giggled as she tried to slap Ryu away but was failing miserably.

Ryu just laughed as she kept dodging Kai. It wasn't long before the girls were running around the classroom, their laughter bouncing off the walls.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo had just barely walked into the classroom when he saw 2 girls chasing each other, laughing their heads off. He had to wonder what had put them in such a good mood. To be fair most people were probably always in a somewhat good mood, compared to what he had been through.

“Ladies! Do you mind?”

“No,” one snarked back.

Kyo gave her a good once over. She was wearing a purple tank top with black baggy pants. She was athletic with curves, not that he ever really paid attention to that. He wasn't Shigure. She had brown layered hair with purple highlights that fell just at her shoulders. She was the one that had given the snarky remark.

“Ryu.” The other girl hissed as she elbowed the first one.

Kyo oranges eyes shifted to her. When they did his breath caught in his throat for a moment. She was on the paunch side. For some reason, he wanted to squish her cheeks. She had long brown hair that had a few colorful bows clipped into it. Her outfit was very, loud to say the least. She had on dark denim jeans that seemed a bit tight, with a plaid green skirt on top. She also had on an aqua tank top that held a panda in the middle of it layered over a navy fishnet shirt.

The teacher cleared his throat and the girls slowly made their way to their seats.

“We have a new student. Kyo Sohma. Soham? Why does that name sound familiar? Whatever. This is homeroom. We are currently having study hall..” The teacher looked at all the students and how they were doing anything but studying. “Or not. Either way, find a seat.” The teacher patted Kyo on the shoulder before moving away.

Kyo moved away from the front of the class to take a seat in the back corner. Oddly enough it was only a few seats back from where the girls were sitting. It was then he noticed a third girl sitting with him. Just looking at her made shivers run up his spine. She was. Well, she was a gothic doll, only alive. There really was something about her that set him on edge, he just couldn't place what.

Shaking his head he folded his arms on his desk before laying his head down and falling asleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ryu leaned back in her chair, folding her arms behind her head. Every now and then she still let out a sighed giggle. She then glanced back at the new kid.

“Soham. Isn't there another kid with that last name?” Ryu ask.

“You mean Yuki Soham?” Hana stated.

Ryu snapped her fingers. “That's right. Prince Yuki! I wonder if they are related.” She glanced back at the red head.

“It's very possible.”

“So that means.... If Kai married him she will be related to the prince.”

Kai just glared at her. “Why do I put up with you.”

“Because you love me!!!” Ryu threw herself on Kai.

“Get off me, freak!” Kai tried to push her off but it was not working.

“Never!!!” She rubbed her cheek against Kai's.

It was at that time that the bell rang, indicating the end if class, and more importantly, school.

“Freedom!!!” Ryu shot up in her seat. She grabbed her bag and jumped into the aisle, almost colliding into the new kid. In her attempt not to hit him she stumbled back into a desk.  Her personality shifted.

“Watch where you're going!” he shouted at her.

“Me? How about you watch it carrot top!”

“Carrot top?” He seemed taken back for a moment. “Take that back you damn Yankee!”

“Over my..” but then Kai lightly tugged at her arm.

“Ryu, please,” she whispered.

Ryu sighed and closed her eyes. Her personality shifted again. “How can I say no to that face!” She squished Kai face. She started to walk away but then paused. “You're lucky carrot.” She then walked out with Kai and Hana.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo grumbled to himself as he made his way out of the classroom. That whole situation had been close. If she had actually crashed into him the whole thing could have been uncomfortable. Plus he really didn't want to have to deal with the whole “transforming on the first day of school” lecture from Hatori and Shigure. Mainly Hatori.

He did notice that she had gone from psycho to tame puppy in .2 seconds. It made him curious. Had it been because of the other girl or was it just something with her personality. Like Haru.

Once he made it out of the school he took a deep breath. Why the older ones always insisted on them going to school always made him puzzled. The effort of having to make sure their secret didn't get out wasn't worth it. Or at least in his eyes. Not to mention Hatori had claimed Shigure had dragged them here as a way to get away from his editor, which sadly, he believed.

Kyo paused and looked around. He had managed to walk all the way home without even noticing. Relief flooded him at the idea of finally being home. Walking up the walkway he then opened the front door and stepped into the foyer, taking off his shoes. Old habits you know. He then walked into the dining room, setting his bag in one of the chairs. Suddenly the voice he hated the most filled his ears.

“I’m surprised you made it through the day,” Yuki said dryly.

“TAKE THAT BACK YOU DAMN RAT!!”

“Oh! Kyo you’re home. How was your first day of school? Meet any high schoolgirls?” Shigure sashayed into the dining room.  

“SHUT UP, YOU DAMN PERVERT!”

“Fighting already? You did just get home.” Yuki crossed his arms over his chest.

“HOW ABOUT I KICK YOUR ASS, YOU DAMN RAT!”

“Like you could.”

“Oh, brother.” Shigure headed for the door. “I am going out, try not to break anything. I did just buy this house.” The sound of the door closing followed him.

“ARE WE GOING TO GO YOU STUPID RAT? OR ARE YOU CHICKEN?”

“Clearly not. But even a chicken would be able to beat you.”

Kyo lunged forward, taking a swing at Yuki, but he just dodged it like it was nothing. Kyo came in with a roundhouse kick, although once again Yuki just sidestepped it. Only this time Yuki dropped to his knees and swept Kyos legs out from under him. Kyo landed to the ground with a thud, but before he could even flip up Yuki had already grabbed his stuff and was making his way upstairs.

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU DAMN RAT! CAN'T EVEN FINISH A FIGHT WITH ME!’

“No,” was all Yuki said before he was out of sight.

“Dammit.” Kyo kicked a nearby chair before sitting down in the same chair. Grabbing his bag he started to pull out his books so he could work on his homework.

 


End file.
